SpringClan/Roleplay
=Roleplay= Grasshopperleap began to limp out of camp, his stomach growling heavily as he felt the wind brush through his muffled fur. Two cats followed behind him as they were called out on a hunting patrol. Grasshopperleap let out a growl as a sharp pain arose in his front right paw. Why did he out of all the other warriors have to go out on a patrol? All he wanted to do right now was lay inside the Warriors den and stuff himself with a couple of fresh hunted mice. By now, he felt as if he was a senior warrior, but moving around was a lot better than just sitting there. He lowered himself to the ground and watched as a small rabbit sniffed at the ground. He slowly made his way towards it, making as little noise as possible. Without any second thought, he unsheathed his claws and flung himself in it's direction. He quickly sprung after it as it began to run, stopping himself immediately as another flash of pain surged through him. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:50, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Rowanflame's ears flattened as he watched Grasshopperleap make his way out of camp to hunt. ''It's about time Ravenstar appointed him as an elder.. or a senior warrior atleast. ''— 'Mason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 17:24, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Grasshopperleap let out a hiss of anger as the rabbit quickly scurried away from him. His ears folded back and his eyes shone with disbelief. How could he be useful to his Clan if he could barely even catch a measley piece of prey? — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:35, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar watched Grasshopperleap squeeze out of camp. He followed him. He heard Grasshopperleap's hiss of anger. "Grasshopperleap?" He called. --Wolfy 17:36, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Grasshopperleap swung his head around and let out another hiss. "What?" He paused for a moment, realizing the cat that had been calling for him was Ravenstar. His tone lowered and he came to face the black and white tom. "I-I'm sorry, Ravenstar. What is it?" — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:39, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar flicked his tail. "No need to apologize." He mewed. "But Grasshopperleap, your a senior warrior. I've noticed that lately you've been a but rusty on your hunting skills. Is everything alright?" Asked Ravenstar. --Wolfy 17:43, August 17, 2019 (UTC) His pelt itched with annoyance as he listened to Ravenstar speak. "I'm a ''warrior," he reminded him, his gaze growing darker. "And everything is fine.." he mumbled, half lying to him. Great.. even my own leader thinks I'm worthless.. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar twitched his ears. ''I know he's a warrior. But he should be a senior warrior. He thought. "Okay." Said Ravenstar, even though he didn't believe everything was fine with him. Ravenstar turned to go back to camp. If only his leg hadn't been injured... He thought. --Wolfy 17:49, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Grasshopperleap watched as he headed back to camp, limping after him shortly after. I'll just have to try harder next time.. I'm not going to let this stupid injury interrupt me anymore! — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:51, August 17, 2019 (UTC) As Ravenstar got back to camp, he watched the Clan, closely. --Wolfy 18:13, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail made his way out of the warriors den, his gaze reaching towards the leader. "Hey Ravenstar!" — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 18:43, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar looked at Cloudtail. "Hello, Cloudtail! Is something wrong?" He asked. --Wolfy 19:02, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail stretched out before opening his mouth to answer. "Just wondered if there's any patrols you needed sent out or anything," he purred. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 19:16, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar twitched his ears. "Could you actually lead a border patrol along the SplashClan border?" He purred. --Wolfy 19:29, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail nodded and gave his back a quick stretch. "Is there anyone else you want me to take with?" — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar shook his head. "No. Not anyone specific." He said. --Wolfy 22:50, August 17, 2019 (UTC) "Alright," he purred, his tail twitching anxiously. "Thank you Ravenstar." After this, he rose to his paws and began to head out of camp. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's''']]★ 22:53, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar nodded to Cloudtail as he headed out of camp. --Wolfy 22:55, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Cloudeyes padded up to Ravenstar, yawning. “Do you want me to talk to Grasshopperleap? She suggested. Stonewhisker Cloverfern let out a quiet hiss under her breath as a small mouse scampered away. She chased after it and pounced on it, killing it. ”Stupid prey. They think they can run.” She let out a sigh and buried the small mouse as she continued with her hunting patrol, a dull chore to her. A rabbit sniffed the ground and slowly hopped across the forest floor spotted with sunlight. Cloverfern quickly drew her sleek body into a crouch and itched her way towards the rabbit. She pounced quickly and killed the rabbit as it let out a surprised squeak. She proudly took it in her jaws and went back to the mouse, also taking it in her mouth. She carried both of them back to camp and dropped them in the fresh kill pile. She lay down in the golden sunlight and stretched, yawning. - Maple Cloudtail's ears flicked at the sound of the warm air breezing through his pelt. He could feel the earth sink between his paws as he padded forward. He quickly came to a halt, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the faint stench of a Rogue. ''Really? When are these cats ever gonna learn that this is '''our territory.. not theirs?'' Meanwhile, Grasshopperleap dragged himself into the warriors den and stretched out carefully, letting out a grumpy mumble before lying his torti chest on his paws. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 18:43, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar sighed. "I would appreciate if you could try and persuade him to take it a little more easy. I don't think he should become an elder, but sometimes I feel as if he's working himself to hard." Ravenstar said. ''Oh, Grasshopperleap. He's younger than me, but he's also less capable of hunting. He thought, grimly. --Wolfy 20:22, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail let out a sigh. He had wished he atleast brought someone with him even though Ravenstar said he didn't have to, just simply because he'd enjoy the company, however, he was fine on his own and felt like he needed to prove himself as a dependable warrior. Cloudtail unsheathed his claws as the scent of rogue quickly grew stronger, but faded again moments later. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 21:17, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Cloverfern had been bathing in the sun quietly, but she was listening. ''Grasshopperleap’s injury will be his demise. ''She though, smirking grimly. She seemed to delight in other’s trouble. ''And who knows, maybe I’ll be the one to bring it. I managed to murder Juniperfur, and no one knew. I’m sure I could pull the same stunt with Grasshopperleap, and it’d would be easier with his.. say, disability. ''She thought. A plan formed in her mind, and she decided it'd be best to plan during a time when he was hunting, alone, like earlier. - Maple Confusion clouded his mind as a swirl of scents spiraled around Cloudtail. For a moment, it felt like he could barely walk, see, or even breathe. He opened his eyes suddenly to see a path of stars aligning his gaze. ''Am I in StarClan..? He thought, his ears pinned against his skull with worry. No.. I can't be! I've barely had any time to be a warrior and prove myself to Ravenstar! — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's''']]★ 23:09, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Juniperheart also smelled the bitter scent of rouges. She saw Cloudtail go after them, and decided to follow him. She stared in shock when she saw Cloudtail’s body collapse on the ground as a rouge leaped out of the bushes and bit his neck. “W-What...?!” She ran back to camp as the rouge stared at her fiercely, a cold, unforgiving gaze.. Her paws thudded on the ground, dead leaves snapping as she ran on them. - Maple (uhhh just to be clear he didn't die, starclan is visiting him and trying to give him a prophecy and he just randomly collapsed;; he wasn't attacked) Cloudtail let out a cold, unforgiving hiss and locked his gaze on the ground. "Why am I here?" he mumbled, hoping to get a response out of someone. He did his best to remember what had happened right before he collapsed. He wasn't attacked, or atleast he didn't think so-- he just felt his paws getting lighter and his eyes growing more tired. But he couldn't really have just '''died, could he? — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 18:35, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ”Alrighty then. Next time he runs into me, I’ll speak with him.” ''I hope he doesn’t become an elder. That would most definitely cause conflict. Stonewhisker Ravenstar nodded. "Thank you, Cloudeyes." He said. --Wolfy 23:23, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Thymebunch hastily walked up to Ravenstar. “Er-excuse me, Ravenstar? I need to gather some catmint. Can I take a Warrior with me? If so, who?” She shuffled her paws. Stonewhisker Ravenstar nodded. "I'll go with you." He said. --Wolfy 23:42, August 19, 2019 (UTC) ”Ok. Let’s go. It usually grows best at the border with the Twolegplace.” While they walked she wondered if Grasshopperleap was okay. Suddenly, she saw a speck of white through the undergrowth. She gasped. “Ravenstar.“ she rasped. “Look. Cloudtail.” Stonewhisker Ravnestar's eyes widened. "Cloudtail?" He asked. Please don't let him be dead. It doesn't look like anything hurt him. --Wolfy 00:02, August 20, 2019 (UTC) They ran over to Cloudtail and Thymebunch swiftly checked him out. “No broken bones, breathing, no scratches, no bruises, no markings. If he is dead, I don’t know how.“ She sprinted back to camp and gathered the herbs needed to take care of him. She sprinted, out of breath, back to Ravenstar and Cloudtail. Then, they waited. Stonewhisker ( k sorry about that, I had to leave it up to interpretation since it wasn’t clear what happened lol - Maple) At the voice of Ravenstar and Thymebunch, Juniperheart turned around and dashed back. ”Cloudtail! Did you see? What happened Thymebunch?“ The worlds tumbled out quickly. Her fur stood on end as she looked at the white warrior l collapsed on the ground. - Maple (long message incoming so i can wrap this up real quick, also if anyone's confused with where im going with this just msg me) Another starry she-cat appeared in front of Cloudtail, with a bright appearance of a creamy looking pelt. Her eyes were a bright blue and her pelt was beautiful. Cloudtail's ears pinned against his skull and he backed away from the she-cat, awaiting for an answer. "Hello, Cloudtail," she purred, her tail dragging along the ground. Cloudtail let out another harsh breath. How does this cat know me? Who is she? "I'm Dawnwhisper," she continued, catching his confused and worried gaze. "Don't worry, you're not dead-- but-" She paused at the cold look in Cloudtail's eyes. The silver colored tom let out a hiss. This must be a mistake.. "I need to give you a message.. more like a warning," Dawnwhisper continued. Cloudtail flicked his ears. ''"What kind of warning? Shouldn't you be giving messages to Thymebunch instead of me?" he mumbled, rasping his tongue over one of his matted paws. Dawnwhisper hadn't answered him, with made the silver tom even more infuriated. All he wanted was some answers, and to go home to his Clan. He wasn't dead, so why was here? "Hadn't thought of that," Dawnwhisper joked, her white whiskers twitching. "But your Clan will soon be in danger. You '''must warn Ravenstar and the others." At this, Dawnwhisper faded away and Cloudtail jolted awake, his breathing beginning to escalate and slow down as soon as he woke. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 01:46, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ”Calm down, Juniperheart. He’s alive. Just knocked out. He will wake up sooner or later.” Thymebunch soothed. ''Starclan let it be so. ''She prayed. “And stop hyperventilating. You could end up like him.” She flicked her tail towards Cloudtail.''Stonewhisker ”Yeah, you’re right. But, I think he’s waking up?” Juniperheart mewed as she lay down on the cold earth. It seemed Leaf-Fall was coming soon. She flicked her tail towards Cloudtail. - Maple Thank you, Starclan. ''Her fur laid flat and she addressed Cloudtail. “Are you in shock? What happened?” She was all over him, checking for things she had already checked for. ''Stonewhisker Cloudtail allowed himself to let out another heavy breath. "I was in StarClan.." he murmured, prepared for the load of cats surrounding him to start asking a bunch of questions or teasing him over his statement. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 15:56, August 20, 2019 (UTC) “Were you having a vision?” Thymebunch asked.''Stonewhisker Cloudtail paused for a moment, trying to think of how to respond. "I don't know," he replied. "All I know is that I was out on a border patrol, and the next thing I'm in StarClan and a weird she-cat tells me that the Clan will soon be in danger.." — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:46, August 20, 2019 (UTC) “It was a prophecy...” Thymebunch said to herself, already thinking up ways to determine what it meant. What kind of danger? Flood? Fire? Badgers? It could have been anything.” - Stonewhisker ”Hah! You must have eaten some rotten herbs, because Starclan ''only ever ''sends prophecies and warnings to medecine cats and leaders, if Starclan even ''exists.“ ''Scoffed a sharp voice emerging from the bushes. Cloverfern padded out of the shrubbery, staring at Cloudtail fiercely. “You ''liar.” ''She hissed. - Maple. "Cloverfern, quiet!" Ravenstar snapped impatiently, his tone inviting no argument. "Do you know how we will be in danger?" He asked Cloudtail. Relief washed over him that Cloudtail wasn't hurt. --Wolfy 21:47, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail frowned and let out a sharp hiss at Cloverfern's sharp and rude remarks. "I'm sorry, Ravenstar.. that's all the she-cat said. I still don't understand why she chose me or why she would say that though.." — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:00, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Despite Ravenstar quite clearly ending the dispute with his tone, Cloverfern risked pushing it further. “Well, you KNOW Ravenstar how when my parents died, I snuck out to the Moonstone, ''Begging ''for answers, but ''Starclan ''seemed to have better things to do than fool with ''me. ''How do I believe in Starclan ''at all ''now? And why should I go even further to believe this, this bat-blind Warrior?!” She lashed her tail in anger, eyes glistening. - Maple Ravnestar glared at her. "Every cat dies sometime, Cloverfern! Now be QUIET, or your on apprentice duties for a moon!" He snapped, annoyance thick in his eyes. ''How ''dare''she think StarClan isn't real just because her parents died. And how dare she talk to ''me her leader like that?'' --Wolfy 22:34, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail let out another hiss of annoyance, his eyes dark with frustration. "I know what I saw! I really was in StarClan!" — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:01, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Cloverfern’s tail still lashed back and forth, but she lowered her head very slightly. “Fine Ravenstar.” She hissed disrespectfully. Wanting to have the last word in an argument was something Cloverfern relished in. She stepped forward until her muzzle was amost touching Ravenstar’s. “I don’t ''HAVE ''to believe in Starclan, you... you..” She paused, unsure to continue. She turned around and headed back to camp silently. ”Someone’s cranky..” mewed Juniperheart. - Maple Rage flooded through Ravenstar. He kept his calm though, turning back towards Cloudtail. "Thank you for telling me Cloudtail. I will try and double our border patrols and tell everyone to keep watch for something dangerous, or a little off." He said. --Wolfy 23:56, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Cloudtail nodded and watched Cloverfern angrily stomp back to camp, flattening his ears. "Of course Ravenstar. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 00:07, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Ravnetsar dipped his head to Cloudtail. "You've been very helpful. And you must be special if StarClan sent the prophecy to ''you and not to me or Thymebunch." He said. --Wolfy 00:09, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Cloverfern finally reached camp, furious. “Now that Ravenstar AND Thymebunch are out of camp, i can finally get to Grasshopperleap.” She purred to herself. She padded into the warriors den and stepped over to Grasshopperleap. He seemed to be sleeping. “Oh, Grasshopperleap. I know how much your leg must hurt you. Time to put you out of your misery!“ She hissed. She barred her sharp teeth and licked her jaws as she bit down on his neck and clawed his sides. - Maple Cloudtail let out a purr of satisfaction. He always wanted Ravenstar to recognize his hard work, but it was true. He must have been special if StarClan themselves told him instead of a medicine cat. But why? -- Grasshopperleap jolted awake, unsheathing his claws and jumping around carefully enough to suit his injury. "What in StarClan do you think you're doing?" He hissed, backing out of the warriors den. "You're not some young kit who needs to play games with the warriors anymore! You could've killed me!" — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 00:51, August 21, 2019 (UTC) “I didn't know that! I was TRYING to teach you how to dodge with that.. disability.“ She hissed sarcastically. “OF COURSE I knew that Mouse-Brain!! I need to kill someone, it’s been too long.” She mewed, bringing her paw to her face and flexing her claws, licking her jaws. She turned quickly and lunged at him, bringing her teeth into his scruff, biting down hard. The force on lunging at him sent her tumbling through the air, and soon after biting down she lost her grip and was thrown off, landing on her feet. Her eyes glistened with anger and hatred. “You don’t need to live anyway! You are USELESS to this clan! You can’t hunt, you can’t fight, you cant do anything!” She growled. - Maple Grasshopperleap fell to the ground, hissing and swiping his paws at the deranged she-cat. "You ''need to kill someone? What's the matter with you you mouse brain!? You don't kill cats for sport! You know the rules of the warrior code!" Grasshopperleap was infuriated with her actions and needed to see Ravenstar as soon as possible. "And I am not useless," he growled, raising his hackles to reveal a much larger image than before. "I do plenty for this Clan.. it doesn't matter how many injuries I have, I'll serve this Clan as long as I can until I die!" With that, he began sprinting away from Cloverfern as fast as he could, slowing down a bit every few seconds to catch his breath and be sure he wasn't going to trip over himself. He let out another growl and felt his fur prickling with annoyance. Am I really that weak that my own Clanmates think I'd be better off dead? — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 01:30, August 21, 2019 (UTC) When Ravenstar got back to camp, he saw Cloverfern, and Grasshopperleap fighting. He lunged at Cloverfern, pinning her down. He bit at her neck, not hard enough to kill her, but he could if we wanted to. "Leave this Clan. You have no honor." He hissed through a mouthful of her fur. --Wolfy 01:35, August 21, 2019 (UTC) ”No! You’re supposed to be.. away from here..” She hissed. Flicking her tail. She seemed to collapse internally now that her secret was out. She was a murderer. “No! You all deserve to die! All of you! The Dark Forest and I will make sure of it!” She yowled as she scampered out of camp. “You all.. deserve... to die..” She growled, panting. Soon, she was out of the territory. The russet She-Cat collapsed in a bracken hollow and let her cheek rest on the cold earth. She closed her eyes and let her breathing catch up. Her paws and muzzle were covered with blood. She stared at her reflection in a pool of water. “I’m a monster... But, I like that..” She mewed to herself. She washed off the blood and lay down, trying to sleep. She soon woke in the Dark Forest. ''(Okay so I’m saying all the clans from the orginal books live in the same universe so some dark Forest leaders will be here) “You did well. But you still failed.” ''Meowed Mapleshade. “Im sorry Mapleshade... Ravenstar had left.. and, he, well, I guess...” She stopped herself. “I’m sure that with some more training Ravenstar will be dead soon.” Mewed Brokenstar. “Of course Brokenstar.“ Growled Cloverfern. ”Im sure he will.” Other Dark Forest warriors and apprentices crowded around her, either reprimanding her or offering advice. She smirked as she jolted awake in the real world, imagining Ravenstar’s limp body laying before her, his neck slit, blood puddling around him. - Maple Grasshopperleap's ears went flat, and he raised his injured leg to release the pressure. For a moment, he began licking the soft aroma of wounds that Cloverfern attempted to worsen. "I'm sorry.." he mumbled, turning to Ravenstar to meet his gaze. "Maybe I really am worthless as a warrior." — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 02:29, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Cloudeyes heard all the commotion and stepped out of her den. The only thing she could pick out was Grasshopperleaf‘s voice. “Maybe I really am worthless as a warrior.” She decided to take him aside. While she did that, Thymebunch walked into camp. “It was a sign. The Dark Forest has risen. this is the danger Starclan has foretold.“ ''Stonewhisker Cloudtail watched as Thymebunch strolled back into camp, his usually bright go-happy gaze filled with confusion. "How do you know?" he questioned, stopping himself from asking another question. Afterall, Medicine Cats are delivered the prophecies and warnings from StarClan, not some random warrior, so he decided to keep to himself. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 15:15, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Ravenstar's eyes widened at Grasshopperleap's exclamation. "You're not a worthless warrior. You're great in battle, and still catch prey for us." He said. --Wolfy 21:35, August 21, 2019 (UTC) In a dream, a Dark Forest cat known as Hawkfrost came to her, “Tonight, we will haunt Ravenstar and Thymebunch’s dreams. We will tell them about you. Your training, and you soon to come ''success. ''Starclan has fallen. They have never been sturdy. You know this well Cloverfern. ''Your parents.” Cloverfern glanced away. “Yes..” she mumbled. ”Don’t worry. We may have been beaten before, but the Dark Forest will ''win. Remember that.” Mewed Hawkfrost as he faded. Cloverfern jolted awake. Her neck ached and scarlet drops were scattered under the Bramble Hollow. Cloverfern rose to her paws and began to build up to run as she started toward Springclan Camp. She leaped on to of the clan walls, trying to climb them. She stepped delicately, as the thorns and brambles hurt her pads. She saw Cloudeyes talking to Grasshopperleap, Tymebunch staring mindlessly, seemingly deep in thought, and Ravanstar staring at Grasshopperleap sympathetically. ”perfect..” she muttered to herself. She would attach Tymebunch at night, deliver a killing blow, and leave. Sure, they would know it was her unless she disguised her scent, but one Cat would be dead. That would strike fear into the clan, and they didn’t even have a medecine cat apprentice! What would the clan do without the proper care for injured warriors..? Cloverfern smirked maliciously. - Maple "Barely," Grasshopperleap snapped, watching Cloudtail pad in front of him. Cloudtail paused for a moment and let out a gasp. "What in StarClan are all those scratches from? Did you have a run in with a rabbit again?" Grasshopperleap let out a snort of annoyance and flicked his tail. "Very funny Cloudtail," he mumbled, turning his gaze back to Ravenstar. "But no.. Cloverfern attack and tried to ''kill me." — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 00:08, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Guilt pricked at Ravenstar. I'm so stupid! How could I have ever let Cloverfern into the Clan? She almost killed Grasshopperleap for StarClan's sake! Ravenstar sighed, disappointed with himself for letting her into SpringClan. --Wolfy 00:30, August 22, 2019 (UTC That night, Cats form Starclan visited Ravenstar in his dreams. It was a dark gray tom. “Hello Ravenstar. I am Sparrowbeak.“ He continued. ”Clover will be your demise. Fern will be her’s. Warriors will fall and blood will be shed.” He faded away and the dream quickly ended. Category:Roleplay